Meeting for the First Time
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: A little story about how Grim and Billy met. Enjoy it (My Version)


Meeting for the first time

**Hey everybody outside in the world, here I came back with another fanfic about Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. My version about how Grim and Billy met for the first time and became best friends forever. Enjoy! **

Once upon a time , in the Underworld, in there lived a spectrum of evilness and hate, that in all his years of Death, he always were bullied, mocked and hated. He was the Grim Reaper, a magical and powerful creature; he had a mystical object that was really powerful. It was a very old scythe.

Grim's temperament is very calm but a little grumpy, he had no friends or a family who love him. He sometimes wished to have friends, his unique friends it was his scythe.

One day, Grim was cutting firewood for his own food, poor Grim he has no house, he lives in an old cave. Hours passed and Grim still cutting, when a message came to him. Very curious, Grim started reading the letter, and turned really amazed.

"Oh gosh! I'm going to the human world!" Said Grim to himself. A mission is given to him, he must go in the other world and study how does humans live.

No thinking more, Grim quickly opened a portal to other dimension and disappeared.

Traveling in a big hole to the other world. Grim appeared in a big city, all full with alive creatures.

"This must be the human world, It is so big and beautiful." The mystical creature said happily admiring the entire city's environment. Grim moved to meet more things about humans.

Sadly, all the humans feared him and ran from him. Very disappointed, Grim sighed he thought that he wasn't welcome in the city. Just then Grim heard some cries for help, so he quickly went to them, and find a bully hurting a little boy. The bully was really strong and somehow cool, but the boy was so chibi and a little funky.

"Hey, kid can you please stop hurting that poor creature?" Grim said very angry, the bully stared at him and fearfully he ran away, leaving the very injured kid with the skeleton.

Grim very careful, held the little boy in his boned arms, the kid looked up at him weakly, and he smiled to him, but he was very hurt.

"Th-thank you, f-friend…" Billy fell asleep, very worried, Grim quickly flew away holding the little kid in his arms, he went in to a big forest and gently placed the boy on his lap, he then started curing the kid's wounds with some bandages that he kept with him. Also he disinfected the other bloody wounds and put some ice cubes on his eyes, Grim made really nice things for the little boy.

Moments later, the kid started to open his eyes slowly, and watched a the same guy that helped him moments ago, he felt pain in all his body and winced as he stared at the creature.

"Hey, friend I remembered you, thanks very much for saving me." The kid weakly said before he cough some blood.

"Pleasure is mine, little kid." Grim replied to the kid.

"I'm Billy."

"Pleased to meet you, Billy, my name's Grim Reaper." Grim said to Billy very softly.

Billy then started wincing again, he is in really bad pain.

"Oh Grim, my body hurts so much…" Billy said as tears come rolling down his cheeks, watching it Grim quickly took the boy softly in his arms again, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, shh… you don't need to cry, I'm here little one." He said really nice to him, but Billy just buried his face on Grim's chest. Watching him like that, Grim then took out his scythe and waved it up and down, making a little but cute blanket appear, which he used to carefully wrap the kid so gently.

"There, there, all is going to be okay, I won't let that guy to hurt you." Grim said as he hugged the boy, who really liked that act of friendship, Billy smiled big as he hugs back his new best BFF.

"Grim, you're so nice, I really like you." That words made Grim, to cry tears of joy. For the first time he was having a really nice friend, during all his childhood years that was the only thing he wished to have. Now his wished is granted.

"And I like you too, Billy." Grim's feelings went down, and he quickly hugged the kid crying over him. Billy really hated that act, he patted his back, and hugged him tight.

"Grim, don't cry I'm your friend." Billy comforted him.

"Thanks, kiddo, it's just that I never had friends who love me, just as same as you, I always be rejected by other people and bullied by big meanies." Tears still coming out, until Billy dried them out.

"I'm your friend, and I will always." Billy said gently. Grim smiled as he heard all the nice words from the little kid.

"Also, Grim what is that big object, that you have near you?" He said pointing to the large scythe.

"This. This is a scythe, my best company." Grim said as he showed his scythe to Billy.

"Wow, it's your magic scythe?"

"Yes. It is so powerful." Grim explained smiling big. Billy's gaze was directed at the large scythe.

"Oh Grim, may I use it please?" Billy asked very carefully, as Grim's look turned worried."

"Uh, Billy careful okay?" He said worried as he handed the scythe to Billy.

Billy took it very happily, and waved it up and down, making cute things appeared, also a friendship tree.

"Grim, let's marked our signs on the tree, so we can remember our friendship." Billy said as he watched Grim, smiling at him really big.

"Of course, my friend, we're going to"

So the two friends quickly put their signs on the tree, and very happily they danced all together. Grim was very happy, that he found a really awesome friend, he put a really nice pet name to him. And it was 'Grimmy' Which Grim love immediately, he also named the boy as 'My Boy' The two became inseparable ever since they met.

**The End.**

**All done! This a friendship story for iheartkatamari, I really wanted to write all those nice characters in a story, so please review and fave! I don't own Grim and Billy just my story! =3**


End file.
